The Generals' Revenge
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: This is the conclusion to A Change Of Life. The generals are a bit OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon, the Negaverse, or the Generals.

Zoicite: What a relief!

Ruby Moon-Snape: You hush.

Zoicite: Why should I?

Ruby Moon-Snape: Cuz I'm the author and I can make you do pretty much anything.

Zoicite: Good point.

Ruby Moon-Snape: On with the fic

"The Generals' Revenge"

Part Two

Once everyone was awake the four generals sat out to get Beryl. They all knew the plan. Zoicite would distract Beryl, while the other three generals placed the spells on the queen.

When they reached the throne room, the three boys teleported behind Beryl's throne. Zoicite stayed in the shadows, where Beryl could not see her, but her "family" could.

Zoicite said, "ZOY!" as she brought up her arm, indicating what she wanted the cherry blossoms to do. As soon as the pale pink blossoms surrounded the queen, the trio started preparing the crystal they would drop on Queen Beryl. When they were done, Malachite levitated and dropped the crystal on Beryl. When Malachite was back on the ground, cherry blossoms caught their attention. Malachite walked over to his love and held her in his arms. "Did it work, Malachite?"

"Let's take a look," Jedite suggested. The four of them levitated (Malachite had his arm around Zoicite's waist) and looked at Beryl. They smiled and were about to go back to Malachite's Castle to celebrate, when they heard, "JEDITE! NEPHLITE! ZOICITE! MALACHITE! FORTHWITH!"

"Only half of it worked!" Malachite said, softly.

"Act like we didn't do anything," Zoicite whispered.

"No good, Zoey. She KNOWS who did it," Nephlite added.

"I SAID FORTHWITH!" The queen's voice made them jump. They all nodded and teleported to the front of Beryl's throne. The four of them just stood there, in front of a VERY irate six-year-old Beryl, waiting for her tirade.

"HOW DARE YOU…" Beryl continued screaming at her generals, but they tuned her out. (Author's note: Having been in the Dark Kingdom for years, it must be very easy for them, ne?)

After about two hours, the generals tuned back in just in time to catch the end of what Beryl was saying, "…WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!"

Zoicite used her gift of telepathy to ask the guys. 'Should I tell her that she deserved it?'

Jedite, Nephlite, and Malachite nodded. Zoicite turned towards Beryl and said, "Well, you deserved it! It's our form of punishment for turning the other generals into six-year-olds!"

Beryl's eyes narrowed, and she blasted Zoicite. Before the blast hit her, the three boys placed themselves in front of Zoicite. When they all fell to the floor, Zoicite gasped, "Nephlite! Jedite! Malachite!"

"WHY YOU…" Zoicite tackled Queen Beryl, wrestling her to the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes, but Zoicite gained the upper hand. All Beryl could do was try to keep Zoicite's hands away from her face. "I'M GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK!"

When the other three generals woke up, they saw Zoicite trying to strangle Beryl. They rushed over to the two girls. Jedite and Nephlite grabbed Beryl and pulled her away, while Malachite pulled Zoicite away from Beryl. Zoicite fell into Malachite's arms, crying.

"Shhh. Take it easy, love," Malachite whispered, stroking her coppery-blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, Malachite. I…" Zoicite whispered, burying her face in his star-kissed hair.

"It's alright, Zoi. Just calm down." Malachite continued to stroke her hair. It only took Zoicite a couple minutes to regain her composure.

When Malachite and Zoicite pulled away from each other, Malachite noticed Beryl was still being held back and said, "Let her go, guys."

Jedite and Nephlite let Beryl go, who narrowed her eyes at Zoicite. Zoicite looked at her and said, "Don't even think about it, Beryl."

"Too late." Beryl jumped into Zoicite, scratched her face, and knocked her out. Malachite saw this and rushed over to the two girls. He hauled back and hit Beryl so hard that she saw stars (and crescent moons too!).

Malachite looked at the two girls, both unconscious. He knelt down and pulled Zoicite into a sitting position. The other two generals came over to them. Nephlite looked at the scratches and winced. "It looks like they're really deep."

Malachite pulled Zoicite into an embrace. When Zoicite began to stir, Beryl also woke up. Malachite smiled as he felt Zoicite's arms go around his neck. Malachite stood up, bringing Zoicite up as well. He put his arm go around Zoicite's waist. Zoicite reached up and ran her finger the length of the longest scratch and promptly hissed. The first and longest scratch barely missed her eye.

"Malachite. It's impolite to hit a lady, you know."

"Well, Beryl," Malachite said, turning to the queen. "You're not much of a lady, now are you?"

"Hmph. Thanks to you four." Beryl said, closing her eyes.

After a few minutes, Beryl opened her eyes. Zoicite noticed that there was a sparkle of innocence and curiosity in Beryl's eyes. Zoicite smiled and whispered to the others, "The second half of the spell just took affect."

"How can you tell?" asked Jedite.

"The sparkle in her eyes. It's the sparkle of innocence and curiosity," Zoicite replied.

"Since that's the case, who should be in charge?" Nephlite questioned. The three boys looked at Zoicite.

"Me! You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Jedite inquired.

"Yeah, we all believe in you, Zoey," Nephlite agreed.

"That's right," Malachite said.

"I'm not even sure if the second part has taken effect. I may have jumped to conclusions," Zoicite pointed out.

"Who are you four?" a young, INNOCENT female voice (from behind the generals) asked.

"Well, that answers that. Right, guys?" Jedite stated. The generals turned around and looked at Beryl, who had her head cocked slightly.

"Beryl, you should know us. That's Jedite, Nephlite, Malachite, and I'm…" Zoicite got interrupted.

"…Princess Zoicite," Malachite said and put his arm around her waist.

"A princess? Oh, wow!" Beryl bowed before Zoicite.

Zoicite's eyes sparkled and she said to Malachite, "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Zoicite sat down on the throne and ordered Beryl out of her sight. After Beryl left, there was a flash of red, and the four generals were knocked unconscious.

After awhile, Zoicite awoke and looked at her fellow generals. She gasped and looked at herself. She got up and went to see if she could wake Malachite up. He woke up, stared into her eyes, and whispered, "Zoi-chan! What happened?"

"We're back to normal. Beryl's spell must have lost its affect on us. Oh, Malachite-sama," she said as Malachite got to his feet. He smiled and picked her up and twirled her around. During that time, Jedite and Nephlite had woken up and made their way toward Zoicite and Malachite.

"Are you going to take the throne, Zoey?" Nephlite asked her.

"Sure, I might as well. Beryl's sure not going to rule anymore."

"That's true," Jedite added.

"What are we going to do with her?" Malachite inquired.

"We'll let her live with the youma." Zoicite sat down on the throne and conjured up a tiara to wear.

"I feel like this is my destiny. To rule the Dark Kingdom. And no one can argue with destiny, can they?"

"No, my Zoicite. They can't."

_THE END_


End file.
